<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Garbage by batneko</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23323903">Garbage</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/batneko/pseuds/batneko'>batneko</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Laserbox AU [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Laserblast's awkward villain!crush has turned into a FWB relationship, Laserbox AU, M/M, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Hatred, or is it MORE?</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 16:16:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,126</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23323903</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/batneko/pseuds/batneko</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>this was originally supposed to be a comic, but I realized it would be too long so I added even more and turned it into a ficlet</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lord Boxman/Professor Venomous</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Laserbox AU [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1677322</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>63</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Garbage</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Don’t you have anything better to do than watch me get dressed?”</p>
<p>“No,” Laserblast said, from his position in bed. At the moment it certainly <em>felt</em> true. Okay, so he was going to need to get up soon if he wanted to make it back before anyone at P.O.I.N.T. HQ realized he hadn’t spent the night there. And okay, he did have some insider information that today would probably be a good day to show up (Boxman really needed to have his private phone calls quieter, or at least further down the hall).</p>
<p>But there was nothing in the world right now that he could imagine giving him more pleasure than lying in cheap sheets and watching Boxman fiddle with his suspenders.</p>
<p>“You’re cute,” he said. It was running through his head most of the time they spent together, but he tried to hold back on saying it too often.</p>
<p>Boxman sniffed. “Maybe I don’t <em>want</em> to be cute.”</p>
<p>That was why.</p>
<p>Laserblast stood, tying a sheet around his waist on the way. As much as he’d enjoy a morning quickie, there just wasn’t time. Boxman turned, noticing his presence a moment before Laser grabbed him by the collar and bent down to kiss him on the mouth.</p>
<p>“You are,” he said, with relish, “the <em>hottest</em> villain I have ever had the absolute <em>privilege</em> of losing to.”</p>
<p>Boxman grinned, suddenly flushed. “Well. That’s more like it.”</p>
<p>“Mm, and I mean every word.”</p>
<p>As Laserblast released him, Boxman chuckled. “Not that I’m not enjoying it, but you don’t have to pretend anymore, you know?”</p>
<p>Now that he was up, there was no more denying the need to get dressed. Laserblast kicked at the closest pile of clothes before he saw his pants lying on the opposite end of the room. “Pretend what?” he asked.</p>
<p>“That you lost. I know you were letting me win so you could spend time with me.”</p>
<p>Pants forgotten, Laserblast turned. Boxman had given up on un-twisting his suspenders and was searching his closet for a labcoat without scorch marks. A futile effort, Laser knew.</p>
<p>“You think,” he said slowly, “I <em>let you win?”</em></p>
<p>“Didn’t you?” Boxman asked, glancing back over his shoulder. “I mean, I know I’m good, but you’re one of the top members of P.O.I.N.T. And those first couple times I hadn’t even remembered to reinforce the joints against your, uh, laser blasts.”</p>
<p>To his own surprise, Laser let out a bark of laughter. It sounded hollow. Flat. “You really think- You haven’t noticed?”</p>
<p>Boxman turned back toward him, brow wrinkled in confusion.</p>
<p>“I’m garbage!” Laserblast exclaimed, spreading his hands. “I’m the weakest member of the team! I was even before I lost my powers – thanks to my own cob-damn <em>incompetence,</em> no less – and now they only keep me around out of <em>pity.</em>” He snorted. “And for the merch. I’m not good enough to lead a mission anymore but I still sell the stupid <em>stickers.</em>”</p>
<p>The wrinkles on Boxman’s forehead had shifted. Concerned instead of baffled. “Um… You… you know, being the weakest member of P.O.I.N.T. is still-”</p>
<p>“Oh I know! I’m better than the average amateur. I’m better than a good number of the <em>pros.</em>” Laserblast ticked on his fingers. “In practice runs I still beat about a third of the applicants. And if I was <em>trying</em> I could probably out-tactic another third. But what’s the point?”</p>
<p>“Uh… to hire the best?”</p>
<p>“They hired <em>me!</em>” Laserblast laughed, hollow once again. “I didn’t bring anything to the team that wasn’t already there. Except maybe another flavor of eye candy.” He felt his mouth pull down in a sneer. “I actually thought that maybe they saw something in me, you know? That if I wasn’t <em>happy</em> it was because I wasn’t <em>good enough</em> yet. Now I know. I’ll always be <em>trash.</em>”</p>
<p>“I- I don’t…” Boxman squared his shoulders. “I don’t like you talking about yourself like that, LB.”</p>
<p>“I know.” Laserblast smiled. “You’re the only one who’s ever liked me for my <em>mind.</em> And I’ll never stop loving you for it, Boxy.”</p>
<p>He’d dropped the L-word before. Once in bed. Once back before things had started, though he’d been concussed at the time and he was pretty sure Boxman dismissed it. But it had been true, every time.</p>
<p>Saying it only seemed to make Boxman <em>more</em> worried, which wasn’t encouraging. “So… you’re saying… you <em>didn’t</em> let me win?”</p>
<p>Laser sighed. “No. I didn’t.”</p>
<p>“Well.” Boxman reached up and tweaked Laser’s chin with a claw. “You must have been <em>distracted</em> by my amazing creations.”</p>
<p>Despite himself, Laserblast smiled. “Maybe a little.”</p>
<p>“Hmm, I can hardly blame you in that case.” His hand lingered. It hadn’t taken long for Laserblast to get used to the odd texture of chicken feet on his skin. If anything, he’d never be able to eat them now. “I’m not… experienced, exactly, in the whole pep talk arena.”</p>
<p>“I wasn’t asking for one!” Laser snapped, pushing his hand away. “I don’t need- I’m stating <em>facts,</em> not fishing for compliments.”</p>
<p>“I know, I know.” Boxman sighed, and scratched the back of his head. “I mean, I don’t <em>agree,</em> but I know you weren’t fishing.”</p>
<p>“You fought me! You beat me! And I was so bad you thought I must be <em>faking</em> it.”</p>
<p>“That’s not- Listen!” Boxman growled under his breath. “I… don’t think of you as garbage, okay? <em>I</em> think you’re pretty incredible. But I don’t know if I’m gonna be good at telling you that as often as you <em>clearly</em> need to hear it.”</p>
<p>“I don’t-”</p>
<p>“Shh, shut up.”</p>
<p>Laserblast narrowed his eyes. “Do not tell me to shut up.”</p>
<p>“Then stop saying stupid things!”</p>
<p>For a moment, just a moment, Laser felt a flash of anger. Boxman was strong, but Laserblast wasn’t exactly weak. And he had more experience in the field. If he really tried, right here with no weapons between them, he wasn’t sure who would win.</p>
<p>Which… was <em>extremely</em> hot, now that he thought about it.</p>
<p>“I love you,” Laserblast said. Boxman went gratifyingly red in the face.</p>
<p>“I… I know. I’m, uh, crazy about you.”</p>
<p>“Good.” Laserblast bent, and kissed him again. “I should get going.”</p>
<p>“Okay. Tonight too?”</p>
<p>“Definitely.”</p>
<p>He felt Boxman’s eyes on him as he found his clothes and checked for stains before he put them on. There was still a humming current of tension in the air, something that a kiss and a few breaths couldn’t clear away.</p>
<p>As he pulled his helmet over his face, Boxman put a hand on his arm. “LB?”</p>
<p>“Yes?”</p>
<p>“I think I… <em>get</em> you a little more now.”</p>
<p>Laserblast raised his eyebrows, and flipped down his visor. “You’d be the first."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>